1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error checking device for a washing machine and a checking method thereof, and more particularly to an error checking device for a washing machine and a checking method thereof capable of storing and displaying a number of times of errors at each washing step to simplify checking and servicing.
2. Prior Art
Recently, washing machines are being provided with various functions. For example, process cycles can be set arbitrarily by a user, or abnormalities can be detected during a drainage or dehydration process in some washing machines. It is proposed to use the above-mentioned conventional display apparatus in the washing machine. For example, a process cycle set by the user may be displayed on the conventional display apparatus. In order to cause the panel plate corresponding to the cycle set by the user to appear at the front disposition, since the panel plate is arranged according to the time sequence, other panel plates sometimes must be rotated rapidly by the rotating shaft. Therefore, it sometimes takes a long time for the proper display to appear.
In addition, abnormalities detected during the drainage or dehydration process may be displayed by the conventional display apparatus. As a reference, a washing machine which displays the progress of the washing operation and abnormalities is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,493, issued Aug. 16, 1988 to Nishite et al.
According to the conventional washing machine, however, when the washing machine malfunctions, a service man must fully operate the washing machine to find which part of the washing machine has trouble.
Since a user does not have minimal knowledge of error history or use history of the washing machine when the washing machine malfunctions, it requires too much time, cost, and human efforts to find the correct malfunction cause.